A wiper blade associated with modern motor vehicles typically includes a yoke system with a primary yoke and several clawed yokes, a rubber wiper strip, as well as reinforcing or resilient rails for distributing pressure exerted on the wiper strip by the claws of the yoke system over the whole wiper strip as evenly as possible. A typical wiper strip includes a carrier having an elongated groove extending along each side for receiving the reinforcing or resilient rails. The carrier of the wiper strip can also include another elongated groove or an elongated channel extending along each side for receiving the claws of the yoke system. Wiper blades of this construction are well adapted for cleaning curved windshields of motor vehicles since the yoke system and the claws in the elongated channel allow limited longitudinal movement so that the lip can be adapted to the curvature of the windshield or windscreen to be cleaned. In order to permit the claws to move in the elongate channel, relative movement is also permitted between the reinforcing rail and the wiper strip. Typically, the wiper strip is captured with respect to the yoke system by releasable interlocking members operably engagable with at least one of the outermost claws in the yoke system. The provision of releasable lock members associated with the wiper strip greatly increases the complexity of the structure and the overall cost of the wiper blade.